A Night In Your Dreams
by Moosashi
Summary: Dreams are the perfect way for someone to express their deepest desires privately, especially lucid dreams; but what happens when another person unwillingly stumbles into the dream?


A.N. I'm new to this area of Fanfiction -Tales of Symphonia, that is. It has been an extremely long time since I have played this game, so I tried to write something that avoided the need for details of location, events, etc., for the most part. What I came up with was an idea created from a piece of music applied to Tales of Symphonia. The title of said musical piece is the same as the title of this story.

* * *

Lloyd stood firmly atop the balcony overlooking Flanoir. As always, it was snowing. He didn't mind the snow—nor the cold air, for that matter. This spot always seemed to calm him and make him feel safe, as if all of his worries vanished without a trace. His eyes wandered slowly at the sights below him, taking in every detail of the seemingly foggy view. His mind was blank and at rest.

"Lloyd?"

The boy turned around upon hearing his name.

"Come back inside, it's freezing out here."

Lloyd examined the concerned face of his friend, Sheena. Her arms were crossed over her chest in an attempt to keep herself a bit warmer. The boy looked over his shoulder and took in the brilliant sight of the snowy horizon one more time, and then faced his friend and nodded with a faint smile. He took slow steps while he walked with her, but soon they were both back inside the inn.

"What were you doing out there by yourself?" His friend asked him.

Lloyd turned his head to the side to face her. "I was just thinking." He replied. Sheena still had her arms crossed over her chest to fight off the chill.

"Oh." She simply said.

Lloyd stopped walking suddenly, and Sheena had kept going for a few steps before she noticed. She turned around with perplexity across her face.

"Goodnight, Sheena." The boy stated as he opened the door next to him.

"What are you doing...?" The ninja inquired. Lloyd had hastily shut the door after he peeked inside. He slowly turned to his friend with a nervous demeanor.

"I-I thought this was my room!" The boy exclaimed with confusion. He scratched the back of his head and laughed slightly.

"_Our_ room is at the end of the hall." Sheena stated. Her statement had caused the boy to jump.

"_Our r-room?_" Lloyd repeated in surprise. There was a short pause during which Sheena just stared at the boy; one eye brow raised, one hand on her hip, and her stance shifted to one foot.

"...Right!" Lloyd finally broke the silence, and the two made their way to the end of the hallway. Sheena turned the handle and opened the door. She gestured for Lloyd to enter first, which he did. Once he was in the room he began to peer around in suspicion.

Following the sound of the door shutting was a small click. Lloyd turned around to face Sheena who was leaning back against the door with her hands grasping the handle and both thumbs pushing on the tiny button-lock.

"Sheena." Lloyd called out. The ninja was giving him a rather devious smile. "Uh, Sheena...?" Lloyd could feel nervousness creeping into his body. The ninja was gazing at him with her deep, strong topaz eyes. She began to make her way towards him, her gaze fixated on his. As she crept closer and closer to the boy, she undid the ribbon that was holding her hair up. Her blackish hair gracefully fell down to her shoulders. When she finally reached Lloyd, she gently laid her hands onto his chest, her fingertips resting on his collarbone. Her devious smile changed to a sweet and innocent smile, and she continued to gaze into his eyes. He returned the gaze with a tint of curiosity. A smile began to curl on the edges of his lips, but then he suddenly looked away as his face heated up with a blush. To his surprise, her hand tenderly moved up his neck and to his chin and turned his head so that she could gaze into his eyes once more. Her hand slid back down his neck to his chest.

"It's strange," She began truthfully, "I don't know what you're thinking."

The ninja's comment confused the boy. "How is that strange?" He asked almost sarcastically.

Sheena simply blinked, finally causing her gaze to falter. She then pushed on his chest and caused him to fall backwards. The boy gave out a small yelp, but landed softly onto the room's large bed. Sheena then pounced on him. She was sitting on top of his stomach with her knees pressing into the posh mattress on either side of him. Her eyes closed briefly and a tender smile curled her lips.

Lloyd's eyes were widened and his body tense. "Sh-Sheena?" The boy called out with a stutter. He was about to say something else but was silenced when the ninja put her finger on his lips.

"Chill out, Lloyd." She commanded. The boy obeyed and fell silent. Some of the tension left his body, but his eyes remained wide as he blinked at her. She put her hands to her hips and gave the boy a questionable stare as she spoke, "You are behaving so strangely." Her statement—as it did before—confused the boy. To him, Sheena was the one behaving strangely. "I'll let it slide." She told him, and then she leaned down until she was just inches from the boy's face. She giggled slightly before softly kissing him on the forehead. Her affectionate action caused the boy to let out a peep. "Lloyd?" She called out his name in a whisper before backing slightly away from his face, only to notice it was as bright as a cherry now. Sheena laughed, and then she wriggled her lips to moisten them. "If that made you so red, I wonder what this will do?" The ninja asked quietly before leaning in and kissing the boy fully and passionately, her lips mingling with his own. Sheena gave out a nearly silent moan, and her hands made their way to the boy's head and began caressing his hair—all while she continued to kiss him. Her body fully relaxed, and all of her movement ceased for a moment. She breathed in deeply through her nostrils, and then exhaled the air the same way, tickling Lloyd as it swept down his neck. Sheena parted her lips from his and loomed over the boy with her hands firmly planted into the mattress on either side of him. His eyes were closed, and his body had surrendered itself completely to her. She leaned in again—this time to his ear—and whispered into it, "I love you, Lloyd."

Lloyd's eyes shot open and took in a dark-tinted grayish ceiling. Immediately he sat up and surveyed the rest of the room which looked much like the ceiling color-wise, other than a few furnishings. He threw off his blankets, rubbed his eyes, and then stood up from his bed. The boy sighed heavily before making his way to the door. He opened the door, proceeded down the hallway and out of the inn, and ultimately stopped atop the balcony that overlooked the snowy town of Flanoir. He admired the horizon that seemed foggy from the snowfall.

"Lloyd?"

The boy paused momentarily before turning around.

"Come back inside, it's freezing out here."

Lloyd examined the concerned face of his friend, Sheena. He was baffled beyond belief, but did well to hide it. However, Sheena seemed to be blushing. Lloyd purposely looked over his shoulder before turning back to Sheena with a nod. They then began to slowly walk back to the inn.

"You know, I feel like I've been through this before." Lloyd suddenly spoke up. He turned his head to his female friend, Sheena. Her eyes quickly averted his, and her cheeks were pink.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. Her voice was rather soft.

Lloyd stared up into the blackened night sky. The snowflakes seemed to just magically appear inches from his face. "I just had the strangest dream..." His voice trailed off, and he continued staring into the night sky of swirling snowflakes that seemed to be appearing from nowhere.

"S-Strange?" His female friend repeated disappointingly. She turned her head away from him.

Lloyd stopped walking. "Hmm," he hummed, "Well, I guess it just surprised me is all." He finished, his hands now behind his head with his fingers interlocked. He resumed walking.

"Oh." Sheena simply said.

Silence fell between the two as they made their way back to the inn. Lloyd walked Sheena to her room and opened the door for her. She gazed into his eyes momentarily before entering her room.

"Goodnight, Sheena." Lloyd told her, "Sweet dreams." He quickly added with a soft smile.

She smiled back, "Sweet dreams to you, too." She slowly shut the door, her eyes fixated on his until the door was fully shut and he was blotted from sight.

Lloyd stared at the door while deep in thought. He closed his eyes and lowered his head for a moment before returning his gaze to the door. Suddenly he scratched the back of his head while turning away from the door.

"Man, what a dream!" He said aloud with a laugh as he began walking down the hall.

Sheena had melted against the door, and was now sitting with her back to it. Her eyes closed and she let out a heavy sigh.

"...Idiot!"

* * *

A.N. Not very long; sorry about that. I couldn't seem to expand on the idea anymore. Maybe it didn't need expanding? And if you didn't pick up on it or you're just confused, Lloyd and Sheena shared the same dream.


End file.
